


Quid Pro Quo [J2 Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Both Top/Both Bottom, Chains, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Jared Makes a Deal With Jensen, Jared Padalecki Has a Pimple, M/M, Porn With Plot, Quid Pro Quo - Something For Something, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Switch Jared Padalecki, Switch Jensen Ackles, blindfold, j2 tinhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS J2/TINHATAll Smut/All Sex, Drabble,Jared Has A PimpleJ2 Make a DealSwitch!Jared, Switch!Jensen,Both Top/Both Bottom, SoulmatesWORDS: 1156 - DrabbleSUMMARY: Jared has a pimple he can't reach. He asks Jensen to lance it. Jensen wants something in return. Jared agrees.~~~~~DISCLAIMER: J2/Tinhat is fan fiction. Mentioning of real people in this story was for entertainment purposes only and not meant as actual fact. This story is 100% fan fiction. Any mention or reference toward any SPN characters are also canon divergent and do not belong to me.~~~~~
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Quid Pro Quo [J2 Drabble]

"I have something I need you to help me with."

Jensen cups Jared's crotch and kisses his neck, "So do I."

Jared smiles and kisses his lover, "We'll get to that. I need you to help me with something else first."

Jensen is anxious, "We have 6 hours before we have to be back on set. I need to shower, eat and get at least 4 hours sleep."

"I know. This won't take long." Jared removes his t-shirt and lifts his right arm. He points with his left index finger at a spot he can barely reach. "See that?"

Jensen looks and sees a pretty good sized pimple. It has festered and is full of puss.

"I need you to lance it."

Jensen backs off, "Get Gen to do it."

Jared rolls his eyes, "Do you see Gen anywhere? Is she here? No. She's in Austin."

Jensen looks for any way out of this. "Did you ask one of the girls in the make up trailer?"

"No! I'm asking you!" Jared is getting angry that Jensen is acting this way. "You know what." Jared grabs his t-shirt, "Never mind."

"Wait!" Jensen grabs Jared's arm, "Come here! I'll do it, but you owe me!"

Jared huffs, "Owe you what?"

"Whatever I want tonight in bed." Jensen has a sly grin.

Jared squints his eyes. He knows how Jensen can get sometimes. This might be way better than he ever imagined it to be. "Deal."

  
♡~~~~~♡

**[Thirty Minutes Later]**

  
Jared's hands are chained to the bed. He's got his knees drawn up to his chest. He's blindfolded and enduring Jensen's little torments.

Ice to his nipples has him moaning. "Don't you dare put ice on MY OH MY GOD YOU ASSHOLE!" He fights his restraints and tries twisting away while Jensen holds him down and moves ice over his balls and down his ass crack with a sadistic laugh. Jared growls, "I'm so going to get you back for this!"

Jensen drops the ice and licks his balls and ass to warm up the spots where the ice had been.

Jared moans as his asshole gets a good rimming. Jensen always turns Jared into a limp noodle with his talented tongue. Soon Jared is lubed and has something in his ass that he recognizes as one of their sex toys. Jensen makes it vibrate against his prostate.

"That feels so good." Jared thrusts his hips in the air. His very hard cock desperate for friction.

He turns the toy off and licks at Jared's straining cock.

"You're such a tease."

"I learned it from you." Jensen flicks his tongue over his leaking tip. Jared moans and laughs at Jensen's reply. Jensen then takes his dick into his mouth and sucks it. Jared's head goes back as pleasure engulfs his whole body. Jensen sucks him for a few moments and stops.

Jared pants, "Fuck. Don't stop."

Jensen licks his way up Jared's neck and jaw to his lips. They kiss with tongues duelling. Jensen pulls at Jared's hair. His hard cock touches Jared's and it makes Jared gasp. Jensen says, "I want you inside me."

"W-what?" Jared can't believe what he's hearing.

Jensen places his lips against Jared's ear and talks softly, "I'm going to ride you and then I'm going to fuck you. Can you handle that?"

Jared has been biting his bottom lip. He swallows hard, "I'm ready when you are. I just have one request."

Jensen nips his earlobe.

Jared shivers. His voice is deep and a bit shakey, "Take off the blindfold so I can watch."

Jensen removes the blindfold and kisses his soulmate. They kiss aggressively with a deep passion. Jensen lubes Jared and slowly lowers himself down onto his entire length.

Both of them can hardly breathe. Jared knows Jensen must have prepped himself, the sneaky bastard. He planned for this all along.

Jensen rides Jared nice and slow at first. Jared watches as Jensen's beautiful body moves. His muscles contracting and relaxing. His chest rising and falling. His gorgeous green eyes looking straight into Jared's soul. His hands move over his own chest and neck. The faster he moves the more flush his freckled skin becomes. "You're so beautiful, Jack."

Jensen leans down and releases the levers on the chains holding Jared's hands to the bed.

Jared reaches up and pulls Jensen toward him for a heated kiss. He can hardly breathe. "I need you. Please, Jack."

Jensen loves hearing Jared call him Jack. "Okay, Jay." He stops riding Jared and removes the toy from Jared's ass. He lubes himself and Jared before slowly pushing his cock inside Jared. Their eyes stayed connected as Jensen became one with Jared once again.

Jensen sets a steady pace. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you, too." Jared is pulling at Jensen like he can't get enough. He knows better than leaving any scratches or bite marks on his skin, but bruises can be explained away. He holds onto Jensen's ass and thigh tightly. "Harder. I want to feel you."

Jensen gives Jared exactly what he needs. He stops and has Jared get on his knees. Once on his knees, Jensen really fucks Jared hard and deep. He's now the one leaving bruises on Jared's hips as he repeatedly slams into Jared's ass.

Jared's crying out, "Yes! Yes! Yes! So good!" With each thrust.

"Not so loud Jay! Fuck!" Jensen laughs and then grunts and moans with pleasure.

(Luckily, Jensen had his trailer equipped with special stabilizers that keep it from rocking when people inside are rocking. He also has music on at a loud volume.)

Normally, Jensen wears a condom or he will pull out and cum on Jared's ass. This time he waits for Jared to cum.

Jared's climax is more intense than usual. It lasts a bit longer and has Jared feeling completely sated. "Fuck! I needed that!"

Jensen feels Jared's climax and holds back as long as he can before releasing his load into Jared's ass. "Uuughhhh! So good!" He collapses on top of Jared.

Jared laughs as they both tumble onto the bed and Jensen ends up on top of Jared's chest. Jared asks, "So THAT was your quid pro quo?"

"Uh huh." Is all Jensen could muster.

Jared kisses the top of Jensen's damp head. "Thanks for popping my pimple and giving me the best sex I've had in a long time."

"Zzzz-zzzz Zzzz-zzzz"

"Wait. You're sleeping? Seriously?" Jared sighs as he looks at the man he loves. He reaches and pulls up the bed sheet off the floor. He covers them both. "I'll always love you, Jack. I hope you know that." He turns the music down some and then sets the alarm to give them enough time to shower and eat before going on set. He turns off the light and snuggles up with his soulmate. It doesn't take long for him to join Jensen in peaceful slumber.

♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
